Tempus: Native
by MysteriousMew
Summary: 'Religion is a lie.' Alexis Halliwell, an agent of the Tempus Autem Custos has been assigned to the descendants of Adam, the Assassin line in particular. She has been chosen to protect Ratonhnhaké:ton aka Connor Kenway and ensure he lives and follows his destiny as written. But what happens when conflicting interests halt her mission? Can she protect the native she is falling for?
1. Prologue - Oath Sign

**Tempus: Native**

**Prologue:**

**Oath Sign**

_**Date: Unknown…**_

_**Location: Tempus Headquarters…**_

Religion is a lie.

They say that when you die, you have two choices. Heaven for those who followed the commandments that God had given to Moses. Hell to those who had fallen into the Seven Circles of Hell.

Then again, there's also reincarnation for those who follow the Buddhist path and seek enlightenment under some dumb tree.

No one ever tells you of a fourth option and it's one you never thought would exist. One run by the gods:

Tempus Autem Custos

Time Guardian

This particular order keeps track of time, makes sure it runs smoothly and sends in agents when the stream has been corrupted by the Dark Ones. Those who had fallen from Heaven and sought the destruction of peace.

Funny thing is, the only way to join this 'elite' team is to die.

And not in the nicest way.

We are bounded by laws that we must uphold despite our opinions or beliefs:

_ Exchange. Something of equal value or greater must be exchanged for the desired outcome._

2. _Time is an irreversible process. Once a reaction has been commenced it cannot be stopped until the process is complete._

3. _It was forbidden, and thus generally impossible, for agents to meet each other out of temporal sequence, and specifically prohibited an agent from meeting their former selves. _

4. _An object from a non-existent timeline cannot be present in the current timeline._

It was like a job, except no pay, no vacations or holiday or health insurance and there was no job interview to attend. Oh sure, you got to live the life filled with adventure, romance, danger and whatever adrenaline junkies craved. But at what cost?

"_Welcome back, Agent Halliwell. How was your mission?"_ the female robotic voice belonged to IRIS greeted the young woman who stepped out of the glowing blue single door with TDL sidelights and a half round transom that showed a mixture of purple, green and light blue vortex.

"As well as you can expect," Alexis answered as the door closed behind her and disappeared into thin air. "Was everything documented?"

"_The data provided has been successfully stored within the archives. It has been filed under 'Grandpré,' in your Verbatim for your own desired purpose as per your usual arrangement."_

True to her word, the data of her mission and everything involved with it and later was synced into her Verbatim, the silver brace attached to her left wrist and just below her elbow.

"_Agent Halliwell, Commander Harven has requested your presence upon your immediate return. Shall I inform him of it?"_

"Barely back for five minutes and he already wants me off again," Alexis muttered under her breath, letting out a tired sigh as she stepped down from the small, white podium. "No, I'll head there now. Keep it a surprise."

"_Very well."_

Without waiting, the young woman glanced at her reflection in the clear automatic doors in front of her. Her aubergine brown hair was still tied back in its low bun from her time in New Orleans. Amber eyes stared back at her in their usual close set eyes state, despite their young appearance, these eyes were old. No longer did she wear the slave clothing she had adorned during her mission, but a black and silver metal suit made of iron that covered her entire body from neck to her feet, leaving fingers bare.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward and strode down the hallway after the doors had opened up. Along the way, she had walked through the main hanger and found a group of people in white suits similar to hers staring at the place in awe.

_New recruits, _she thought, watching each of them take in the sight of the futuristic/Victorian-styled headquarters that was the home and birth place of the Tempus Order.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please," Grant, a fifty-one year old British man called across the excited chatter. His suit was similar to hers, only his fingers were covered; it was dark grey with white padding over his knees, elbows, shoulders and wrists. "This is the main hanger of the headquarters where you will find many agents, librarians, keepers and healers will pass through here."

Spotting her, Grant waved her over.

"Here is an agent now," he informed the new recruits who all stared at her as Alexis walked over towards the old man. "This is Agent Halliwell."

"Newbies?" Alexis asked him and he nodded. She then glanced at each and every one of them individually. "Then may I be the first agent to welcome you all then to the order."

A dark skinned woman held up her hand and Alexis's gaze was drawn to her. "If I may ask, what are the groups? A-And how are we sorted into them?"

By her shy, if not, withdrawn behavior, Alexis assessed that she was still coming to terms of her death and wanted to know her fate.

_Possibly religious too, must have been a shock to have awoken here, _she figured before opening her mouth. "If you are here, then you have been assigned to associate with time and not space. There are four main groups you can fall into and many sub-groups underneath those. The main ones are the following:"

"Keepers observe the time-stream and keep track of all the movements made by the enemy. They also discover disruptions and send agents to deal and fix the problem."

"Librarians work in the archives and record all data and historical events of every living creature, whether they be human or not. They also offer and send data to agents of their particular historical period of investigation."

"Healers are exactly as the name implies. They send medicinal advice to agents, heal them upon return. A sub-group of healers are Upgraders who deal with technological upgrades of agents, providing them with vast weaponry, skills and items useful and necessary to their mission."

Alexis swallowed the lump in her throat. "As you noticed, all of those groups directly interact with agents. They are the ones who are sent out to eliminate the problems, are primary sources of historical data and heal anything necessary within that period. They are on the front lines."

"Agent Halliwell has just returned from her mission in 18th Century New Orleans," Grant informed the group proudly and excited chatter erupted amongst them. Taking the opportunity, Grant pulled her aside. "You're on your way to Commander Harven?"

The brunette nodded her head. "Is there something I should know?" she said quietly, sensing his desire to speak to her urgently as his body was tense and his right foot lightly tapped against the glass floor.

Grant frowned at her. "The way you read people often frightens me. I have heard rumors of your next assignment. An unusual one as you'll be watching a particular line of a sort."

She arched a brow. "Anything else?" she pressed further but much to her dismay, Grant shook his head. "Then you better get back to your introduction tour."

"May time always flow," the British elder bowed his head, turning back to the group as Alexis continued to the commander's office. She passed a few more people along the way, some who greeted her and bid her a welcome back. Others ignored her, and she was fine with it.

"_Shall I announce your arrival, Agent Halliwell?"_ ERES questioned in his male robotic voice.

"Go ahead," Alexis answered as the brown, oak door opened and she strode inside. Sitting behind the large desk was Commander Harven, a man of fifty-seven. He was tall but crooked, with a curly grey head that shot off at an angle, and an air of brilliance almost extinguished. He wore an outfit that reminded her of an 18th century noble. "Commander, you wished to see me?"

"Azealf has made an appearance once again," Harven informed her in his usual, deep voice, his French heritage apparent. "Unfortunately, he is aiming at a particular line of descendant of Adam."

This caught her attention as she walked closer to the desk. "Which line?"

"The Assassin line," he answered as holographic images of many men appeared throughout the room. They all had four things in common; they wore the same emblem on their outfits, their outfits concealed their faces, a brace with a hidden blade was in their possession and their stances were intimidating.

"What does Azealf want with this line?" Alexis questioned, staring at assassin in white and blue garbs, holding a tomahawk in his hand. "Why an interest in this one?"

"Always the one asking questions."

"Because I continue to search for answers."

Harven removed all of the hologram figures except for one, a 21st century male in a white hoodie. "The main hypothesis our keepers and librarians could come up with is Azealf intends to destroy this particular line in order to stop Desmond Miles from freeing Juno in 2012."

"Because he can't free her if he were never to be born," Alexis summarized, shaking her head as she stared at Desmond. "Who's been targeted first?"

The holographic image of Desmond disappeared and was replaced by the assassin that she had stared at previously.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, also known as Connor Kenway," Harven answered and noticed the surprised look on the female agent's face. "You know him?"

"Aveline had worked with him a few times. His name came up a few times in conversation," Alexis answered the commander, tearing her eyes away from the assassin and towards the older man. "When do I start?"

"As soon as possible."

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Oath Sign by LiSa.<strong>

**Now here's my attempt at an AC fanfic. This idea has been in my head for a few days and I just needed to get it out there and written! This will be a ConnorxOC fic since that boy does not get enough love. Honestly, this idea of time agents and whatnot drew me in and seemed unique enough to follow along instead of the cliche of a modern girl somehow being transported back into time and falls in love with said assassin and stuff.**

**Not that I'm hating on that, I enjoy reading those ones.**

**So let me know whether or not you guys like this idea :)**


	2. Chapter 1 - For The Dancing And The Drea

**Chapter One:**

**For The Dancing And The Dreaming**

_**Date: Unknown…**_

_**Location: Office of Nathaniel Lopéz, head of the Upgraders division, Tempus headquarters…**_

"Lopéz! I heard you have some new toys for me," Alexis called, entering the office of the seventeen year old teenager whose brown curly locks were tied back into a low ponytail. Despite currently working on another invention of his, the teen still held the air of superiority and intelligence; something Nathaniel was well aware of.

"I refuse to allow you to take that low-grade shit from Jones again. What was going through the commander's mind to allow such disgrace is simply beyond me," Nathaniel muttered, putting down the screw-driver and pressing a few buttons on his desk. "However, after reviewing your mission and the long duration of it, he returned to his senses and allowed me to be in charge of you."

"Wonderful," she yawned tiredly as several light blue lights shot out from the crimson carpet, each holding an item or items of a different sort.

"Your Verbatim will be upgraded," Nathaniel informed her, watching the young woman walk over to the empty light and thrust her left arm into it. He pressed a few buttons and her brace was covered in white energy before it was absorbed into it. "Seeing as how you will be a part of the native's life—"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton," Alexis corrected him and he waved it off, obviously not caring whether or not he pronounced her target's name correctly. Even she was surprised at how easily she could remember it and speak it.

"Your clothing will be updated regularly, so will your medical supplies and weaponry," he continued, handing her a dark brown satchel with a crescent moon weaved into the middle. He gestured for her to turn her eyes upon her first outfit to wear and she gazed at the image of her wearing it. Nothing more than simple black tights with brown boots, white linen blouse that looked large enough to be a dress with a brown belt wrapped around it. Her hair was to be done in a fishtail side braid with two eagle feather poking out from behind her ear. A simple, golden locket around her neck with a light brown hooded cloak draped over her shoulders; although the front only covered her chest and left the rest exposed.

"Getting into fashion, are we Lopéz?" Alexis teased, pointing her brace at it and the outfit shot out and into her Verbatim. Pressing a few buttons, she made sure it was the first thing she wore once she entered the void.

Nathaniel scowled at her, returning to his desk. "Hardly. Now, some of us have more important things to accomplish."

"I'll miss you too," she smirked, shaking her head and leaving the office.

**oOo**

_**Date: 1760…**_

_**Location: Kanatahséhton, North America…**_

Alexis stepped through the vortex, exiting out of a tree of all things and found herself in the middle of a forest. Bringing up her Verbatim, this was disguised as a leather brace, she discovered where she was.

Pressing herself against a tree, Alexis pressed the button on her locket and turned on her communicator to speak with the librarian assigned to her for this particular mission. None other than her friend Rhythmi who worked as an Operator within the Librarian category.

"Rhythmi, can you hear me?" Alexis called, hoping the connection was strong enough and not blocked out by the trees. She remembered her mission to 19th Dynasty New Kingdom Egypt and she was in a tomb….it was horrible.

"_I have you loud and clear Alex. How's everything looking?"_ the sweet voice of the French blonde woman questioned her.

The way the communicator worked was the Operator's voice was directly transmitted into the head of the agent so no one else could hear it. However, it often made the agent seemed mentally unstable as it appeared they were talking to themselves. Not exactly a fun image.

"Leafy and green," Alexis replied dismissively, taking a few steps forward and observing the scenery around her. "Do you have a location on Ratonhnhaké:ton's whereabouts?"

"_Oui, your boy is heading your way actually. With a few other kids as well,_" Rhythmi answered as Alexis quickly scaled a nearby sycamore tree. As she climbed, a few different types of laughter echoed in the distance, signalling her of their approach. "_This is the day where Ratonhnhaké:ton loses his mother to a fire started in his village._"

"A perfect moment for Azealf to strike," she murmured as she stood on the branch, concealing her face with the hood attached to her cloak and began observing.

Sure enough, a four year-old Ratonhnhaké:ton ran up the small hill along with his friends. Needing to be closer, Alexis jumped across a few trees, cautious to remain hidden until she was directly above them.

"_Updating your communicator in just a moment…"_

The same feeling of popping your ears when flying in a plane happened as the native tongue the boys spoke was translated into perfect English for the brunette's benefit.

"What will we play?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked his friends as Alexis watched them carefully.

"Hide and seek?" a younger boy with his hair split into two small ponytails suggested, bending down and picking up a few small twigs.

"_That is Kanen'tó:kon, a friend of Ratonhn—Fuck it! I'm calling him Connor,"_ Rhythmi groaned, giving up on pronouncing his name. "_Anyway, those two have a long history together."_

_I'm doubting it's a good one,_she figured, watching in amusement as the children began to play hide and seek with Ratonhnhaké:ton counting. The brunette watched each of the kids scramble to their feet and run away, trying to find spots to hide in.

"…Seventy-six, seventy-seven, seventy-eight…"

_I wonder how long this gig will take; _Alexis frowned, crouching on the branch as Ratonhnhaké:ton reached to a hundred and began running away from the tree in search of his friends.

The brunette watched in fascination, her eyes wide slightly as he studied the ground closely for a few moments before sprinting off. Not wanting to be left behind, she took off after him through the trees, remaining above ground.

The first one he had found was none other than Kanen'tó:kon who, upon being found in a large clump of leaves and twigs, proceeded to startle the young Ratonhnhaké:ton.

Alexis found herself smiling softly, watching their innocent game until Ratonhnhaké:ton found the other children and after another round of picking a twig, Kanen'tó:kon was picked to count.

"Your turn!" Ratonhnhaké:ton announced gleefully to his friend before running off with the other children. Once again, Alexis followed him but kept an eye out for anything that seemed off. As soon as he found himself a hiding spot, similar to the one Kanen'tó:kon hid in previously, Alexis slumped against a tree, exhausted.

_I just want to sleep, not fucking run around after some kid straight after running around with Aveline, _she thought bitterly, annoyed due to lack of sleep. _Honestly, is he trying to run me dead? Or revenge for some bullshit I probably pulled during one of my recent missions…_

The snapping of a twig caught her immediate attention as her eyes narrowed, seeing a few men in uniforms marching down the trail. Crouching in a position to launch herself, Rhythmi's voice stopped her.

"_Arrêtez!_ _You can't interfere with this!"_ Rhythmi warned her, halting Alexis in her movement as she continued to watch. _"Those men are the Colonial Templars, Charles Lee is among them. This must happen for the fire to start and for his motivation to rid this area of Templars!"_

So in dismay, Alexis watched them pull Ratonhnhaké:ton out of his hiding spot and point guns at him. When he tried to run away, the man whom appeared to be Charles Lee on her Verbatim, tripped him over and caused him to land roughly on a rock.

"You look…familiar. Where have I seen you before?" Charles Lee wondered, staring at the boy after he had forced him onto his back. Alexis almost smirked in pride as she witnessed him spitting on the white man, not impressing him in the slightest. "That wasn't very nice."

He grabbed his arm roughly as Ratonhnhaké:ton shouted for him to release him. He must have said it in English with the way the men reacted at his pained cry.

Alexis was gripping the tree branch that she sat upon hard with her fingers, repeatedly reminding herself that this was part of history and she couldn't do anything.

Not that she was convincing herself well.

Charles Lee shoved the small native boy up against a tree. "We have…questions for your elders. Only tell us where your village is boy, and you can go."

The brunette continued to watch with a sick feeling in her stomach as Charles Lee tightened his grip around Ratonhnhaké:ton's neck. Eventually, she looked away, closing her eyes until it was over.

Finally, as she listened to the footsteps of the men disappearing further down the hill, she glanced back and saw Ratonhnhaké:ton rubbing his neck, trying to ease the pain.

Her chest clenched at the sight and she jumped down from the tree, appearing a few meters away from him. Ratonhnhaké:ton visibly flinched at the sight of the hooded figure, his breathing still heavy and fast.

"Shh, it's okay," Alexis reassured him, lowering her hood and revealing her face to him. She faltered in her movements, staring at him the entire time until she was sitting on her knees in front of him. "Allow me."

Ratonhnhaké:ton watched cautiously as the olive skinned woman searched her satchel before pulling out the small tub of ointment. Opening it, she dabbed some onto her fingers before holding them out.

"May I?" she asked and he slowly nodded. Smiling warmly, she proceeded to rub the ointment around his neck. "How does that feel?"

"F-Fine…" he muttered his thanks as he allowed her to do it until she rubbed it all in.

"_Chérie are you sure you should be doing this?"_ Rhythmi asked her hesitantly and Alexis had enough of her voice for the moment. After rubbing the ointment in, the brunette lightly pressed her locket and cut off communication with the Operator.

Suddenly, birds flew past them in a hurry as a strong breeze hit them, carrying smoke with it towards the path. Ratonhnhaké:ton scrambled to his feet and staggered for a moment before setting off down the hill.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! Wait!" Alexis shouted, shoving the tub back into her satchel before following him. The further down she went, the heavier the smoke became until she was covering her mouth and coughing slightly. "Ratonhnhaké:ton!"

People were rushing past her in blind panic, children crying in fear. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Alexis began directing them towards the entrance of the village before scanning the area for her target.

"Mother!"

Alexis's head spun towards the familiar voice as she caught sight of Ratonhnhaké:ton running towards a burning hut. The brunette shot off towards him, covering her mouth with her cloak and running through the fire. Just as she ran into the same hut, finding Ratonhnhaké:ton trying to free his mother from fallen, burning debris, a bit of the roof collapsed in front of her.

Alexis jumped back as her heart pounded hard in her chest, her breathing becoming heavy, remembering that night—

"Help me!" Ratonhnhaké:ton cried out, seeing her standing there. It was enough to snap her out of her daze as Alexis jumped over it and towards them.

"Take my son! Leave with him!" the woman cried out, seeing the hut collapsing even more around them. Her brown eyes gazed at the amber ones, filled with tears. "Please!"

A lump formed in her throat, a single tear falling down her face as she could see the desperation on the woman's face. It was the love a mother had for her child, wanting them to be safe at all costs…

Even at the cost of their own life…

Alexis nodded and the woman grasped her son's hand underneath the debris. "You must be strong, Ratonhnhaké:ton. You must be brave."

He shook his head furiously. "Stop it. Stop it!"

"You will think yourself alone, but know that I will be at your side. Always and forever."

The extreme heat of the fire raging around them forced sweat onto Alexis's back and she glanced around, her Verbatim vibrating at the level of danger. She needed to get him out of there.

"We have to go!" Alexis called, grasping Ratonhnhaké:ton and pulling him close as she stood back. Of course the boy struggled against her hold, shouting at her to leave him be but she would have none of it.

She began running back out towards the entrance when large parts of the roof collapsed in front of her. Both of them coughed as the smoke grew heavier with more fuel added to the fire.

Her eyes searched for a way out and discovered a weakened wall. Despite his struggles against her, Alexis managed to cover Ratonhnhaké:ton's body with her cloak before ramming into the wall and breaking free out of the hut.

Quickly, she rolled them away from it just as it all caved in.

"MOTHER!"

**oOo**

_**An Hour Later…**_

After guiding the remaining villagers away from the smoke and at a safe distance, Alexis made camp for the night. Mothers hugged their crying children, men began setting up watch around the camp in case the white men returned, a few younger women began building a fire and making food.

Alexis removed her satchel and placed it against a tree as the village elder floundered away from Ratonhnhaké:ton's figure and towards her.

"How is he?" she asked the elder who seemed just as tired as the brunette was.

"His heart is heavy by the mourning of his mother," she answered before walking past and towards a few of the other mothers. Alexis watched her for a moment before heading towards Ratonhnhaké:ton.

She had noticed despite a few of the children's attempts to talk to him, the young boy coldly dismissed them before continuing to stare out at the distance, sitting by himself on a log.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton," Alexis called to him quietly, removing her cloak and draping it around his small body. He glared at her for a moment as she sat beside him and said nothing. There were no words to describe what he was going through and she offered him no words of comfort. Instead, she did the next best thing she could do:

"_Moonbeams and starlight, magical twilight, the warmest ray,"_ Alexis sung softly, as best as she could. While she wasn't a beautiful singer, she wasn't tone deaf either. "_Hear it whispering your name…rainbows at midnight. Sparkling night skies…don't go away, stay another day…"_

Ratonhnhaké:ton hugged the cloak tighter to his small body, his shoulders shaking in response to the tears running down his face. Reaching out, Alexis pulled him close and he buried his face into her stomach, sobbing softly at the loss of his mother.

"_My throat, it asks me to sing…_ _And the pain goes away, like a memory goes away," _the olive skinned woman continued, rubbing his back in comfort as the young boy scrunched her shirt with his hands into small balls. "_Ever since childhood, and until the sun rises…To rest, when I find you…"_

The two of them stayed like that for a while; Ratonhnhaké:ton cried until he fell asleep, and Alexis stayed by his side, offering him warmth and comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: For the Dancing and the Dreaming in How To Train Your Dragon Two.<strong>

**I'm glad some of you guys liked the prologue and hopefully you'll enjoy the first chapter! I cry every time this happens...**

**Enjoy~!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Be As One

**Chapter Two:**

**Be As One**

_**Date: 1765…**_

_**Five Years Later…**_

Standing up straight, Alexis wiped off the sweat forming on her brow as the sun pounded down from the sky. She along with a few other women in the village were currently gathering the crops such as berries and other vegetation for food.

It had been five years since that day and she stuck around due to the chance of Azealf striking. During that time, Ratonhnhaké:ton developed a bond with the mysterious woman who saved him twice. Not that she minded. He was a joy to have around.

"Altheá!" Ha:kéto, a well-built native man with his black hair tied back into four braids, called. He carried himself with great respect, being a successful hunter and warrior among the village.

"Ha:kéto, is something wrong?" Alexis asked, picking up her full basket filled with berries and gazed at him.

He smiled at her in reassurance. "No, nothing is wrong. I wanted to know if you wanted to join me on a hunt later," he suggested and she swallowed, seeming hesitant.

She was well aware of the native man's affection for her, despite her obvious disinterest in him romantically. Even Ratonhnhaké:ton finds it annoying as the man continues to press forward in hope of gaining some ground.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot," Alexis informed him, walking past and glancing back at him. "I've promised Ratonhnhaké:ton to take _him_ hunting."

A white lie but her favourite little Indian would no doubt back her up on this so called 'hunting trip.' Heck, any chance to get him out of the village for a way she had noticed over the few years.

Ha:kéto shoulders slumped a little but he smiled at her anyway. "Some other time then," he said, jogging past her and back to whatever he was doing previously.

She shook her head, sighing a little as she herself headed up the trail towards the village. As she walked through, a few children smiled and ran past her, laughing in joy at each other's company.

"Here are the berries," Alexis placed the basket down in the main food storage hut as one of the women grabbed it, inspecting it before nodding in approval. Sensing she was dismissed, the brunette bowed her head slightly before exiting the hut and wondering what she could do.

Her Verbatim vibrated against her wrist, signalling she was receiving a message. She pressed her locket and held her finger there as she quickly left the village, heading to her usual spot before removing it.

"_Agent Halliwell, zis is Keeper Dominic,_" a heavy German male accent filled her head. "_Azealf has disappeared from ze timeline you are currently in."_

"Where is he heading to now?" Alexis asked, keeping her voice low in case some of the hunters were about.

"_Ze timeline indicates zat he has jumped ahead towards ze year 1769. I suggest you do ze same," _he informed her before cutting off the transmission. Alexis pinched the bridge between her eyes, not liking it one bit.

She lightly touched the locket. "Rhythmi, locate Ratonhnhaké:ton for me please."

"_He's back at your hut now actually."_

Nodding her head to no one in particular, the brunette jogged back to the village and headed towards her hut just as Ratonhnhaké:ton was exiting it. The nine year-old had grown quite a bit over the past five years and he grinned at the sight of her.

"Ha:kéto says you're taking me hunting," he bragged as the smile she wore fell from her face. Sensing something was wrong, he frowned at her. "What's wrong?"

"I…I'm leaving the village," she informed him, heading inside and grabbing her satchel. When she turned around, Ratonhnhaké:ton had followed her in and was staring at her in disbelief. "Ratonhnhaké:ton…"

"Why?! Why can't you stay?" he demanded to know as she knelt in front of him, cupping his cheek with her hand. His eyes watered, staring at her as she gazed at him calmly.

"Because I have a duty to fulfil and it requires me to leave now," she told him softly, wiping away the stray tear that fell down his cheek with her thumb. "But don't worry, I'll see you again."

"Do you swear?" he sniffed, holding out his pinky and she smiled, attaching her slightly larger one to his smaller one and tugged at it.

"I swear, we will meet again one day," she swore, removing her pinky and kissing his forehead lightly. Alexis grabbed the wooden carving of a wolf Ratonhnhaké:ton had made for her birthday last year and placed it around his small neck. "Look after this for me, okay?"

"Okay," he nodded before hugging her tightly. Alexis wrapped her arms around him, inhaling his woodly scent and storing it into her memory before pulling away.

"Oiá:ner knows of this, tell her that it was time. Can you do that for me my little lupo?"

He nodded firmly as she stood up and ruffled his hair before heading out of hut. Ratonhnhaké:ton stubbornly insisted that he walked her out of the village and held onto her hand tightly until they reached the entrance.

Once more, he hugged her waist and she hugged him before pulling away and jogging up the trail. When she was far enough, Alexis glanced back at the village that laid in the distance to her.

"I will see you soon, Ratonhnhaké:ton…"

**oOo**

_**Date: 1769…**_

_**Location: Davenport Homestead, The Frontier…**_

It was a dark night when she stepped out of the door, closing it swiftly behind her. Bringing up her Verbatim, the brunette discovered her location, what year it was and what part of Ratonhnhaké:ton's history she was part of.

_Oiá:ner directed him to a homestead that lay in the east, where she claimed to have seen the symbol before, and formally gave him permission to depart the valley. Ratonhnhaké:ton crossed the Frontier, and arrived at a run-down manor that belonged to Master Assassin Achilles Davenport several days later. He knocked on the door, and was greeted by an elderly man._

_So here he meets Achilles and tries to get into Assassin training,_ Alexis figured, closing down the hologram and skulking up towards the manor. It was as run-down as it said in the history notes Rhythmi created and she found it easy to sneak in through an open window.

A dark skinned man was sitting by the fire place, staring at it upon Alexis's discovery of him. Quietly, Alexis glanced out the kitchen window, towards the stables and found a figure sleeping in it on some form of a sleeping bag.

"You must take him as your apprentice," she spoke, startling the dark skinned man who pointed his cane at her in warning.

"Show yourself!" he demanded and she stepped into the light coming from the fire, removing her hood. "Who in god's name are you?"

"Calm down, Achilles," Alexis sighed, removing her glove and revealing the mark of her order; a circle with roman numerals up to twelve on the outside of the circle, followed by a sword on top of a scroll in the middle of the circle shimmering in gold as it was observed upon. "I believe you recognize this symbol?"

Achilles's eyes narrowed at it, his mouth twisting into an unpleasant scowl.

"I know of your wretched order, _Tempus_," he spat angrily, refusing to lower his cane pointed at the young woman. "What are you doing here? There are no Assassins for you to order so you're wasting your time."

Alexis shook her head, covering her mark with her glove. "You're wrong about that. There's an assassin who's currently sleeping in your stables."

"_That_ is not an assassin. He's just native savage badgering me."

She glanced out the window, hearing the clap of thunder as it began pouring down bucks of water. To her, it was moments earlier she had seen him and now she needed to get things speeding along.

"True, but he's also the descendant of Master Assassin Ezio Auditore," Alexis informed the dark skinned man who stared at her, eyes widened in disbelief at the information told.

Achilles stood up shakily, shaking his head. "You're wasting your time, there are no more assassins within the colonies," he said, starting to walk away.

Fed up, Alexis stormed ahead and stood in front, holding a hand out in front of her and pointing the other towards the kitchen window.

"Again, you're right but that native is the key to reviving the assassins here in America. You're training continues down for generations. It is your duty and destiny to train Ratonhnhaké:ton!" she exclaimed as his eyes followed her finger, narrowing. She followed his eyes and noticed Ratonhnhaké:ton fighting three men in coats. "Please tell me you were expecting company."

"I wasn't," he growled, marching towards the door. Alexis pushed past him, running out of the house after throwing her hood back on.

Her eyes noticed one of the men about to sneak up behind the fighting native just as she grabbed a fallen bayonet with a knife attached to it.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! Duck!" Alexis shouted, hoping he would respond exactly how she wanted. Luckily, he did and crouched just as she threw it straight into the thug's neck. She sighed in relief when a man without a blue coat snuck up behind and wacked Ratonhnhaké:ton in the back of the head.

Ratonhnhaké:ton fell onto the ground, clutching it just as Achilles quietly assassinated the man. Alexis watched as the dark skinned man helped the native to his feet and began jogging over towards them.

"—Clean this up," Achilles ordered him, walking away slowly. "Then, I suppose we should talk."

He walked past her, not bothering to utter a word as she watched him go before waiting for Ratonhnhaké:ton to finish dragging the bodies into the stables and out of the rain.

Once his task was finished, he cautiously walked over towards her, trying to peek under her hood. Noticing this, she held a hand up before gesturing for him to follow her.

Together they jogged back into the house, finding Achilles waiting by the fire where Alexis had first found him. Ratonhnhaké:ton gave her a curious look before sitting on the wooden seat across from Achilles. However, due to its old age, the chair collapsed from underneath him.

The dark skinned man shook his head tiredly while Alexis tried to hide her chuckle by politely coughing. The native stood up and threw the old man an apologetic look.

"Sorry," he apologized, looking ashamed slightly as Achilles waved it off.

"Not your fault. This whole place is ready to come down. Goddam miracle it hasn't already," Achilles explained bitterly, glancing at Alexis before turning his attention back to the native. "You're name is…"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton," Alexis answered the old man, removing her hood and watching the surprise fill Ratonhnhaké:ton's face. Smiling warmly, she waved her hand slightly. "I told you we would meet again soon."

"Altheá? What are you doing here?" he questioned, accepting the hug she gave him. Alexis squeezed him slightly before pulling away, kissing his forehead before stepping back.

"Listen to Achilles first, then I'll explain everything," she promised, turning to the old man who had watched the exchange in interest.

"Tell me why you're here."

Ratonhnhaké:ton pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to the dark skinned man. "I was told to seek this symbol."

"Do you even know what that symbol represents? Or what it is you're asking for?" Achilles demanded, taking the paper and studying it.

"No," Ratonhnhaké:ton answered honestly.

"And yet here you are," he commented, glancing at the symbol.

"The spirits said that I—"

"—These 'spirits' of yours have been harassing the Assassins for centuries," Achilles interrupted the native's rant. "Ever since Ezio uncorked the bottle…Ah, but you don't even know what an Assassin is, do you?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton remained silent.

Sighing tiredly, Achilles gestured to another chair. "Well best settle in, then. I've got a story to tell and it's gonna take a while to get it all out…Are you going to listen in as well, _Tempus_?"

Alexis blinked when Achilles addressed her and nodded, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. "Of course."

Achilles grunted at her answer but didn't question further.

As he began informing Ratonhnhaké:ton of the history of the Assassin Order, starting from Altair, leading into Ezio Auditore, entering the Caribbean dispatchment and their hunt for the Sage. Alexis added what she could on her knowledge and emphasized on the order's long fought battle with the Templars.

"…and so this is why the Assassins have dedicated themselves to the pursuit of the Templars. Because if they succeed, your spirit's visions will become reality," Achilles concluded as Alexis felt herself nodding in agreement.

The _Tempus_ never officially picked a side in this long fought war, but the agents had often favored the Assassins Order over the Templar Order. Then again, history never did really favor the Templars.

Ratonhnhaké:ton turned to Alexis. "And where do you fit in all of this, Altheá?"

"I belong to an order that work with time and history called _Tempus Autem Custos_," she answered, revealing her mark to him before replacing her glove on her hand. "My name is Alexis Halliwell and I was tasked to ensure your history would happen correctly, Ratonhnhaké:ton."

"Is that why you haven't aged since I last saw you?" he demanded and she nodded. Distrust flashed through his eyes as he stood up angrily. "Why did you not tell me who you were? We could have saved my mother! We can save her now!"

"I cannot do that and I will request you don't ask again, Ratonhnhaké:ton," Alexis snapped at him sternly before turning on her heel and marching up the stairs. The last thing she heard was Achilles chuckling at Ratonhnhaké:ton bravery to fight with a _Tempus_.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Be As One from some anime I can't remember but they were riding on bikes in the opening.<strong>

**Anyway, here's the next chapter~!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Glow

**Chapter Three:**

**Glow**

_**A Week Later…**_

It took a week for him to apologise for his harsh behaviour towards her, Alexis noticed. He spent it avoiding her when he wasn't in training with Achilles and she was fine with it. She's known him since he was four; it was a habit of his.

The brunette was wiping the windows, trying to get the dust off of them when he timidly approached her. While he had been busy training, Alexis had been busy trying to clean up the manor and make it liveable. She had cleaned out the bedrooms, the basement, the kitchen, the living room and the stables.

"Shouldn't you be with Achilles, Ratonhnhaké:ton?" Alexis asked, sparing a quick glance at him before resuming her cleaning.

"I wanted to apologise…for my behaviour towards you, Althe—Alexis," he corrected himself, rubbing his fingers absently.

"It's alright. You're not exactly the first person who had spoken words such as those to me in my line of work," Alexis sighed, satisfied with the clean window and taking a step back. She placed the cloth on the bench and leaned against the counter, crossing her arms over her chest. Her amber eyes noticed his stance, his body leaning against his left leg more than his right.

_He's curious; _she ran a hand through her long hair, observing him. "You want to know more about my…order." It wasn't a question.

Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded and she stood up straight, gesturing for him to follow as they headed towards her bedroom on the second floor. She was directly across from him and had already set up security measures should Azealf attack him in his sleep.

The moment the fallen angel stepped one foot into that bedroom, Ratonhnhaké:ton would be teleported to wherever she was. A precaution, but a necessary one.

Alexis pressed a few buttons and brought up holographic history of their order on her Verbatim. Ratonhnhaké:ton's eyes widened at the sight and she grabbed the images and words before flicking them outwards.

They enlarged and surrounded the room, bathing it in their futuristic blue colours. She watched as he slowly turned in a full circle, taking in every image presented.

"We are an order that ensures history runs it's intended course, eliminating any interruptions, send in agents when the stream has been corrupted by the Dark Ones," Alexis began explaining as she brought up an image of Azealf's last known form: An Irishman with reddish hair, a five o'clock shave in dark blue jeans and a black leather jacket. His eyes always remained the same; black.

"Dark Ones?" Ratonhnhaké:ton questioned and she gestured to Azealf's picture that stared down at them.

"They're similar to the Templars, only more dangerous," she explained, bringing up images of chaos, the Black Death, the creation of the Anglican Church, the Trojan War as a few examples. "They're fallen angels of Heaven and seek revenge against God and the archangels. They wish to cause chaos, disruption, unravel time and weave it for their own interests. They are the angels that believe mankind are beneath them."

Ratonhnhaké:ton stared at Azealf for a few moments. "He's the one that's after me, isn't he?"

Alexis stood beside him, staring into his black eyes. Ones that had haunted her ever since the day…swallowing the lump in her throat, she nodded.

"In the year 2012, your descendant Desmond Miles will free the spirit you saw. Azealf believes the world should start anew and will stop at nothing to ensure that Juno remains imprisoned," she glanced at him, finding his brown eyes staring at her.

"So he seeks to eliminate me then."

Alexis placed a hand on his shoulder, her eyes softening. "I won't let that happen. You have my word."

Ratonhnhaké:ton placed his hand on top of hers before pulling away, staring at the picture of the hundreds of dead bodies piled up in the streets. Their faces ill and pale, no life coming from them…

"The Black Death. A deadly disease that killed two-thirds of the population across Europe centuries back," she informed him, staring at a particular young woman in her mid-thirties, her dirty blonde hair was mixed with blood. "I couldn't save any of them…"

She replaced the image with the four laws each agent must abide by. "The four laws that govern us and the agents must uphold."

_Equivalent Exchange. Something of equal value or greater must be exchanged for the desired outcome._

_Time is an irreversible process. Once a reaction has been commenced it cannot be stopped until the process is complete._

_It was forbidden, and thus generally impossible, for agents to meet each other out of temporal sequence, and specifically prohibited an agent from meeting their former selves. _

_An object from a non-existent timeline cannot be present in the current timeline._

Ratonhnhaké:ton read each of them carefully, studying them before pointing to the third rule. "Is that why you cannot go back and save my mother? Because you had already been in that timeline?"

"Look at number one," she pointed her head to it and watched him read it before giving her a puzzled expression. "Your mother's path had already been set into stone the day she was born. She was fated to die in fire on that day."

"What does this have to do with the first law?" he demanded and she exhaled slowly before pointing to Azealf.

"Unless he saves someone who is supposed to die or kills someone who is supposed to live, I cannot alter the timeline. Had he killed someone whose soul is of equal value to your mother who was not meant to die, I could have saved her," she explained, glancing at him with her shoulders slumped a little. "But he didn't."

"Which is what he wanted."

Both of them looked over to find Achilles limping towards them, barely sparing a glance at the holograms. Unlike his apprentice, the dark skinned man had already seen and encountered technology like this and was more fearful than impressed with it.

He stopped right in front of her and kept his eyes firmly on her. "Your break is over and we will resume training."

Ratonhnhaké:ton's shoulders slumped tiredly and he began walking out of the room but noticed a lack of movement from Achilles. "Are you not coming?"

"I will be there in a moment," Achilles assured him, tensely as he maintained eye contact with her. Ratonhnhaké:ton glanced at Alexis before doing as the old man instructed and left the room.

"Coming to thank me for cleaning up your manor?" Alexis asked, removing the holograms and the mid-day sun shined back into the windows.

"You should not have told the boy," Achilles spat and she raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on her hip.

"Oh I'm sorry, would you rather I left him in the dark? Pretend that a bitter angel isn't after him?"

Achilles clucked his tongue, limping towards the window and gazed out.

"Can you guarantee his safety?"

Had she been in her early years on the job, Alexis would have scoffed at the very words spoken by the old man. She would have arrogantly stated she could protect him with one hand behind her back.

But she was no longer arrogant.

She swallowed, staring at his back. "I am doing everything I can to make sure everything goes as planned," she answered and he snorted, sparing her displeased look.

"That is what's wrong with your people. You only care about making history. None of you care about the consequences of your interference," he spoke bitterly, making her wonder what bad encounter he had with an agent, and who it was. She glanced away from his figure, staring out the window. A bird in a nearby tree caught her interest.

"I don't like my job any more than you do," she admitted, running a hand through her hair, shaking it a little before letting her hand fall back to her side.

"That's something we can agree on then."

She hummed in response, catching movement below and finding Ratonhnhaké:ton leaning against the tree, obviously waiting for Achilles to resume their training.

"I'll take care of literature and the history of the Assassins and Templars for you," Alexis offered, earning a doubtful look from the Master Assassin.

"And what do _you_ know of our order's history?"

She smirked at him for once. "I've worked with Aveline de Grandpré, Ezio and Mario Auditore, Mary Read, Edward Kenway and watched over Altair and Abbas when they were mere children. Trust me; I know your order quite well."

He glared at her, putting the dots together. "Don't tell me—"

"Yep, I'm exactly who you're thinking of," she patted his shoulder before sauntering out of the room, gleeful at the knowledge that Achilles knew just how deep she was in the Assassin Order.

Heck, she helped inspire their motto: Not everything you see or hear is true. Nothing is true.

**oOo**

_**Date: Three Months Later…**_

_**Location: Davenport Homestead, The Frontier…**_

Commander Harven, Head Keeper Mila and Healer Katorrí holographic figures flickered against the late afternoon sun that streamed through her window.

"—_That is why we have sent you. The girl was unable to be saved and Agent Jones is now MIA,"_ Commander Harven informed her and Alexis's jaw clenched, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Do you have any lead on Ted—Agent Jones's whereabouts? Whether or not he's even alive at this point?" Alexis questioned, her stomach clenching at the idea of Teddy being severely injured while she couldn't do anything.

"_Unfortunately his communicator and chip were disrupted and destroyed. The last location recorded into the database was Boston," _Healer Katorrí sighed, placing a hand on her cheek and shaking her head slightly.

"Where Hannah Redford lived," Alexis stated what they were all thinking. The brunette sighed tiredly, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I'll check it out, seeing if I can pick up his trail. Can you send someone to watch over Ratonhnhaké:ton while I head into Boston?"

"_Right away,"_ Commander Harven paused. "_Agent Halliwell?"_

"Yes?"

"_Be careful."_

Alexis pressed a button on her Verbatim and ended the transmission. The late, afternoon sun streamed through her bedroom window as she turned to leave in search of Ratonhnhaké:ton and Achilles.

Eventually she found Achilles standing at the base of a tree, gazing out at the distance. Her eyes noticed Ratonhnhaké:ton running from tree to tree in some form of sprinting.

"I have to head to Boston for a bit," Alexis informed the mentor who gave her a passing glance. "Another agent will keep an eye on the place, but I want Ratonhnhaké:ton confined to his room until I return."

Achilles said nothing as she turned on her heel and walked away.

**oOo**

_**Location: Redford Household, Boston…**_

The latch to the window opened and she slid inside, remaining quiet in the empty household. It had been removed of the bodies by the Redcoats but the blood was still evident.

_May your journey to heaven be swift and safe, _Alexis prayed in her mind, quickly doing the cross on her chest before bringing up her Verbatim and scanned for Teddy's chip. A white dot blinked, indicating the bedroom of Hannah Redford being the last place Teddy was in.

She quickly headed over, turning on a flashlight from her Verbatim and searched the room. Ducking down onto the floor, Alexis pointed the light under the bed and found a bloodied, small microchip.

Her jaw clenched as she reached out, grasping it carefully within her fingertips and bringing it up to eye view. It was cold, as expected when she turned it over in her finger.

"I'm at the Redford Household," Alexis pressed her locket, informing Rhythmi who was listening. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Alexis squeezed her eyes shut and spoke, "Agent Jones is officially MIA. There's no sign of him."

"…_Oh mon Dieu…"_ Rhythmi whispered. "_And what of Azealf?"_

"Flown the coup. No sign of him either and I don't sense him nearby," Alexis muttered, standing up and glaring out at the window. The night sky laid out above, stars sparkling as if nothing was amiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Glow by Ella Henderson<strong>


	5. Chapter 4 - Beautiful Liar

**Chapter Four:**

**Beautiful Liar**

_**Three Months Later…**_

_**Date: 1770…**_

_**Location: Davenport Homestead…**_

"Off to Boston, are we?" Alexis called as she approached the carriage Achilles climbed on the front, sitting himself to drive. As it was winter in the colonies, she wore a dark blue cloak with white fur outline.

Achilles raised his brow at her. "Returned, have we?" he countered and she winked at him in response. A tired sigh escaped his lips as his gaze turned towards the manor. "He missed your presence."

"Unfortunately, my last mission clashes with this timeline greatly," Alexis crossed her arms against her chest, leaning against the carriage as her mind raced through the timeline. "I'll be disappearing again next year and will return in 1773."

"An important event?"

"You could…say that."

Achilles fell silent as the front door opened, slammed shut and revealed Ratonhnhaké:ton hurrying down the steps as cautiously as he could, with the ground having been covered in snow.

When the native spotted her, he stopped in his tracks and stared with eyes widened. "Alexis?"

"Hey," she waved, smiling and walking over to him, pulling him into a hug to which he returned. "Have you kept up with your studies in my absence?"

"Of course," he nodded and greeted Achilles respectfully. "You two taking a trip?"

Achilles fiddled with his walking cane. "I've decided to do something about the house. And _you're_ going to help me. Get in," he tapped against the carriage before raising a brow at her.

"I've got nothing better to do, so I'll help you. Think of it as a generous offer," Alexis spoke as she climbed after Ratonhnhaké:ton into the carriage. Achilles scoffed at her words before signalling the horses to start their journey.

"So why did you leave again?"

Alexis glanced away from the window and towards the boy in front of her. He refused to look at her and kept his eyes firmly on the passing scenery.

"Before I was charged with you, my last mission involved an Assassin in New Orleans, Aveline de Grandpré. Because of my involvement in her case, it clashes with yours for a couple of years," Alexis explained as she glanced back out the window, resting her chin on her hand. "I left her in 1768 before reappearing briefly in her life three months ago. I'll have to leave again in…."

Ratonhnhaké:ton glanced at her as the carriage was filled with the soft, blue light from her Verbatim. She brought up the file installed before starting her new mission and glanced at the years entered. To him, it was all coded but to her it was plain English.

"1771 until 1773. Then I'll leave again…." She broke off, frowning deeply as she quickly switched to Ratonhnhaké:ton's future events in those years. "Dammit."

"What is it?" he asked but she waved it off, pressing on her necklace.

"We have a problem," Alexis spoke to Rhythmi whose voice filled her head. Both Achilles and Ratonhnhaké:ton were aware of Rhythmi and how only Alexis could hear her. Didn't help her image of a mad woman talking to herself though. "Look at Ratonhnhaké:ton in 76."

It took a few moments before a string of French curses echoed through her mind, signalling to the agent that the Operator saw the problem. "_Ceci est un problème…"_

"I can't be absent in that year. The amount of openings Azealf could take is just too large to ignore," Alexis informed her Operator who seemed as happy about it as she was.

"_I'll inform the council of this problem…but I doubt it'll go well."_

"Yeah, even I can guess that much," she sighed, pressing her necklace again before collapsing against the wall, mentally exhausted and not looking forward to the yelling match between her and the council later.

**oOo**

_**Location: Boston…**_

Alexis stepped out of the carriage as it came to a stop, stretching her legs as Ratonhnhaké:ton took the city in awe, even staring at a young woman who happened to walk by.

"Quit staring," she lightly slapped the back of his head, like she used to do when he was younger and he glared at her.

"Come on," Achilles grabbed their attention as he began walking ahead. The two followed, Ratonhnhaké:ton taking in the city as much as he could and began talking excitedly about it.

"This place is incredible!" he exclaimed as Alexis silently walked beside him. "The people, the sounds and smells. I could walk these streets for days and know not even half its wonders."

Achilles chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm. "I thought the same as you once upon a time. These days, I much prefer the quiet of the countryside."

"But there is so much _life_ here. So many opportunities."

"For a few, my boy. For a few…"

Ratonhnhaké:ton glanced at the silent woman, a question suddenly coming to him. "And what of you? What was the first city you visited?"

She raised a brow at his question. "My first mission? God that was a long time ago…I think it was Thebes during the 18th Dynasty of New Kingdom Egypt..."

"What for?"

"A few Dark Ones tried to prematurely start the Hyksos War ahead of time, so myself and my mentor went in to assist the agent assigned to that particular event," Alexis recounted it fondly, a small smile on her face. "I was there as the war ended and King Ahmose's victory."

Achilles paused their talk as he stopped walking and handed the young native a piece of paper. "There's a store close to here. You're to buy the items on this list. Tell them where the carriage is—and they'll see that it's loaded. Understood?"

"Yes," Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded firmly and Achilles studied him.

"You're also going to need a new name. Your skin is fair enough that you might pass for one with Spanish or Italian blood," the dark skin mentor spoke thoughtfully, handing him a bag filled with coins. "Better to be thought a Spaniard than a Native. And both are better still than I."

"That is not true," Ratonhnhaké:ton tried to reassure him but Achilles waved it off.

"What's _true_ and what _is_ aren't always the same."

Alexis stared at the old man sadly. "And that continues on, throughout all of colonial history," she spoke, thinking of her own country.

"What would you call me, then?"

Achilles stared at him for a moment. "Connor. Yes, that will be your name."

Connor nodded, accepting his new name as Alexis gestured for him to walk. The two of them left Achilles and began heading down the street, with people no doubt staring at the both of them.

"I never asked but…what country are you from?" Connor questioned and she chuckled slightly.

"One not colonised by the British yet, in the very far south of the world," she answered, smiling fondly at him. "I lost my accent over time and have developed the habit of putting on one fitting for the country I am in."

They arrived at the General Store and Connor opened the door, heading inside as she stayed out the front. Her eyes surveyed the area, keeping on guard. So far, she was lucky to not have dealt with Azealf directly as of yet. But it wasn't a time to become slack.

_Especially with the Boston Massacre happening today, _she bit her bottom lip, leaning against the wooden door, listening to the chatter of people nearby.

"Who stands in Parliament for Boston?" a voice called out as the door beside her opened, revealing Connor. "For New York? For Virginia? No one! But Old Sarum is represented."

"What's going on?" Connor asked her as crowds began marching up the street, angrily shouting and cussing at the Redcoats.

"Politics," Alexis answered tiredly, grabbing his hand and weaving them through the crowd. When she spotted Achilles, the brunette made haste towards him as he waved them over.

"Achilles, what happened?" Connor asked the old man as Alexis released her grip on him and they followed him slowly.

"That's what we're going to find out," Achilles frowned, walking ahead. "Follow me."

Alexis glanced all around her, lowering her hood as her amber eyes watched the crowd grow bigger and bigger as they headed off towards King's Street. Her eyes caught a few figures in black robes off to the sidelines and fell silent.

"What is it?" Connor asked, noticing her lack of participation and the slight frown on her face.

Alexis shook her head, looking straight ahead. "Nothing…just a few…business associates around."

Connor looked around, wanting to see another agent like the last one that had to guard him. "More of your people?"

"Not exactly and quit looking around. Don't draw any attention to yourself!"

Achilles spared her knowing glances as they halted their movement, watching the Redcoats try to defuse the situation but to no avail.

"I say again: Disperse! Congregating in this manner is forbidden!"

"Oi! Why don't you go back to England!"

Alexis rolled her eyes before tensing up, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end as she felt it…felt _him_ nearby. It was like ice cold water running down your spine, only to be accompanied by sharp shards of broken glass breaking into your skin and chili entering your blood.

Slowly, she raised her hood before pressing onto the necklace. "Rhythmi, he's here."

"_Oui, sending additional agents in for backup," _the Operator informed her but Alexis glanced at another reaper. They caught her glance and began making their way over to her. They had passed through a young woman who didn't even notice.

"Death seems to be your choice of work, Alexandra," a deep, husky voice whispered quietly and she swallowed. Alexis was never too fond with working with reapers as they tend to glance through her and into her soul. Not something a girl likes.

"And this must be a large all-you-can-eat feast for you lot," she replied, shaking her head at Connor as he gave her a questioning stare. "I need you to make sure you lot don't get in our way. It's a level five alert."

Alexis turned away from Connor and Achilles, pressing on her necklace as a dozen voices filled her head. From what she could understand and make out from their mixture of excited chatter to despair was that they were in the surrounding area.

"_Listen up, agents,"_ Commander Harven boomed, earning silence. "_This has now become a level five issue and you will all act accordingly. I want Agents Honda, Smith and Rose to be guarding Connor Kenway."_

"_Hai."_

"_Yes sir."_

Alexis kept an eye on Connor as he began tailing his father's accomplice. When he cautiously hid in an alleyway, three cloaked figures caught her attention as two followed from the roof and one behind the native.

Seeing him taken care of, Alexis began making her way out of the crowd and ducked into an empty alleyway. "I've already informed the reapers in the area and they won't bother us."

"_Excellent. Take Agents Robin and Wilson with you as back-up," _Commander Harven ordered as Alexis jogged over to a ladder and began climbing onto the roof.

The brunette could still sense him nearby as she watched the area carefully, not wanting to miss anything. She caught one of the agents in the corner of her eye but ignored them, focusing on the task.

"Where in god's name are you?" she murmured to herself, spotting Connor assassinating the shooter on the rooftop across from her. Movement on her left shot her attention straight onto a man who shot into the air.

"Fire!"

Shots filled the air, along with horrified screams and the sensation filled her yet again. Alexis's eyes narrowed at one of the Redcoats as he pointed his gun at…

"Get Connor out of there now!" Alexis shouted, jumping off of the roof and rolling onto the ground. She stood up just as black smoke exited out of the man's back and formed into…

"I have a visual on Azealf!" the brunette informed the commander as she chased after him, shoving people out of the way and dodging bullets. He looked exactly like his last form and this time, she was determined to end him.

Azealf took a sharp left and into a dead end.

Alexis entered the alleyway and came to an erupt halt, staring at him breathlessly. "I've got you…asshole…" she gasped, pulling out her gun disguised as a flintlock pistol.

"Alexandra, I was wonderin' when ye show ya face around 'ere," Azealf smirked, his Irish accent coming out strong. "But I do wish that ye stop buttin' in. I am tryin' to save the world ye know."

Alexis snorted, pointing her pistol at him as he placed his hands into his pockets. "Is that what you keep telling yourself at night to sleep better? That you're not some murderer?"

He wiped his chin, watching her in amusement. "Ah, ye still bitter about that little 'ol fire aye?" she tensed and glared at him. "Besides, it ain't murder."

She raised a brow, walking towards him. "Then what is it?"

"A compromise," he answered before leaping out and punching her in the stomach. Alexis grunted before ducking his next punch and hitting him in the groin. She then jumped back and shooting at him rapidly as he ran at her.

He managed to dodge all but one and was clipped in the shoulder but he hardly felt it. Azealf shoved Alexis into a wall, knocking the wind out of her from the force and denting the brick wall behind her a bit.

The gun fell from her hand and he gripped her neck tightly with his large, right hand. His black eyes bore into her amber ones, his grip tightening.

"I should've made sure ye was dead. Made sure a reaper came and took ye soul to the Golden Boy, aye?" he sneered, his cold breath hitting her face as the air was slowly leaving her lungs. "Watch him suffer as ye died—"

A couple of gun shots cut Azealf off as he grunted, dropping Alexis onto the ground and glaring at the agents who had their weapons pointed at him. He clucked his tongue before disappearing into thin air, leaving a small, black feather behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Beautiful Liar by Beyonce and Shakira.<strong>

**Finally! Azealf makes his appearance and disappearance for now. You can see the struggles her last mission will make this one more difficult :P**

**Anyway, rate and review~!**


End file.
